


Pretty good day

by ArianaTrevino2016



Series: Lazytown lovenest prompts [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Established Relationship, Fae Robbie Rotten, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sex, Smut, Them being aborable, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaTrevino2016/pseuds/ArianaTrevino2016
Summary: The two men spend the day together enjoying it until things heat up, leading Sportacus to believe he's finally ready for Robbie and him to make sweet sweet love. Chapter one fluff, chapter two smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at Sportarobbie, wish me luck. I really hope you all like it.

The two adults were taking a much day off, autumn was in full swing which meant the children would be in school for a hours. The chill air made the lair colder than normal making the men cuddle closer together on the oversized chair. 

"You should really install a heater. Especially if it continues to get colder." Sportacus didn't really get cold, elves were basically walking heaters themselves but he still worried about Robbie and his health. 

"Why? I have the sun sitting in my lap right now." The villain snarked resting his head in his hand, the other grabbing the remote to flip on the TV. 

"I know but," The blonde rested his head under Robbie's chin playing with the chain attaching a watch to the vest. "I won't always spend the night, and I just worry about you."  

"I already cut down to only eating half a cake, what more do you want from me sportaworry." The villain sighed refusing to take his eyes off the screen. 

"Roobbie" There was the whine but still he refused to look at him, that was until the took matters into his own hands. "Robbie!" The slightly above average hero jerked his head back, blocking the view of the TV forcing the taller man's eyes to meet his. His face grew into a pout, becoming a stern look with a hit of worry. 

If someone 2 years ago had told him he'd be dating the goofy sports elf, he would had launched them out of a cannon. Now however he was madly in love with the stupid man and because of that he became custom to doing small things to make him happy. The only time he truly made the man worry so bad he was on the verge of tears, was when his appendix bursted and had to be hospitalized from about a month. Somewhere around then was when he and the goofy elf started their awkward relationship started, but since that day Robbie vowed never to be the cause Sportacus that much pain. 

Which brings us back to the dilemma Robbie finds himself in once again, that look on his boyfriend's face, Oh, that was the look that got him to cut down on his beloved cake intake. If the man pressed hard enough he might even get him to, ugh exercise if it meant it would get that look off his stupid gorgeous face. Sighing in defeat sitting up, straighter placing one hand on the small of the elf's back and bring the other up to cup his face.  

"OK ok, If I put in the heater will that stop your worrying?" The mustached leaned into his touch affectionately, bring a smile to his face. 

"And eat more sportscandy?" He asked bring the thumb between his lips sucking lightly on it.  

"And eat more sportscandy, will that satisfy you?" Sportacus couldn't help himself. 

"I will never be satisfied."  

"You're such a dork" Robbie laughed bring the lips together for a simple kiss.

That kiss seemed to spark something inside the shorter man, something that screamed don't let him go. Throwing his arms around the taller man's shoulder, refusing to let him go moving his lips softly against the others.  The slender man was taken aback but the surprise attack but quickly regained his footing. The hero maneuvered himself so that he was perched on Robbie's lab, legs on either side running his hands lightly up and down the others chest. The kiss turned from sweet and timid to a good old fashion hot and heavy make out session. 

"Robbie" Kiss "Robbie" Gently pushing on the other's chest. Reluctantly breaking the kiss pouting at the loss of contact. 

"Yes, Sportatease?" Placing his hand firmly on his hips. Sportacus blushed not looking in his eyes, which confused him for a moment. Why was he suddenly so shy? Did he do something wrong, push too hard. It was just kissing it wasn't like they were- oh ok that makes a little more sense.  

"Sportacute look at me." Taking his chin between his fingers slowly turning the timid man to face him, but still he refused to meet Robbie's eyes. "We've been over this, my sugar-free sweet. Despite my villainous nature, I refuse to take advantage of you." He leaned in kissing his nose. "I will wait till the end of time if that’s what you need. Ok my love bug."  

That amount of affection caused Sportacus' face to heat up, quickly regaining his composer. 

"What I wanted to say was-" He coughed losing his confidence but damn it he will get it out. "I wanted to say way I think I am ready."  

What now? Haha that's funny that sounded like Sportacus just said- holy crap he just did! Shit shit shit, ok he was happy even excited but shit! This was not how it was supposed to happen, There was dinner, dancing, romantic walk in the moonlight (yes Robbie would actively walk with his boyfriend), THEN the loving making in a romantic setting. Just the two of them intertwined gasping, breathing in each other surrounded by the other. 

That's what anybody deserved, that's what Sportacus deserved. Not jumping in the sack like they had done it many times before, he was owned all the things anyone else in their situation DAMN IT HE WAS GONNA GET THEM! 

"Robbie? You ok?" The elf gripped his shoulders tighter get his attention. 

"Huh? Oh, yes, I just- I need to make some arrangement. Buy some rose petals, dinner reservation, is it a full moon tonight?" He tried to get up but strong hands stopped him. 

"What are you talking about? Reservations, Dancing, full moons?" Robbie however made a weak attempt to grab the phone on the side-table. "Robbie we've already done those things, remember our first date our first anniversary." 

"I know but it's our first time having sex and it has to be perfect" He cupped the elf's face looking him dead in the eyes. "You deserve perfect." 

"Oh Robbie" The blonde kissed his palms. "Robbie, the whole 'first-time being this perfect' rarely happens. What should matter is that you're with someone you trust and love. Robbie, you're the most special person to me and I would love nothing more than for to be my first, maybe one day my only." Kissing each finger lovingly. "Cupcake, I don't need special. I need you and only you." 

After proclaiming his un-dying love, the eager man hopped off sticking out his hand at the taller man. "What do ya say Mr. Rotten. Do you want to be my first?" 

The slender man jumper out of his chair grabbing his hand, dipping him and planted a lustful kiss. The kiss made the virgin weak in the knees. 

"Does that answer your question" He snarked leading the dazed man to the bedroom. 

"If that was just an appetizer, I can't wait for the main course." Sportacus muttered smugly. 

Robbie jerked him into the room slamming the door shut behind them. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus and Robbie get down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll warn you in advance, sex scenes aren't my greatest strength but I tried my best. So enjoy XD.

The bed creaked under their combined weight. Soft kisses and slow strokes against the others body. Once Sportacus' crystal was placed in the side-table drawers, they continue to undress each other. Rather than focus on himself Robbie focused on the shivering elf, taking his needs and showering him with nothing but love. With every article of clothing discarded, a kiss was placed and hands massaged the spot. 

Getting to his waist band Robbie looked up silently asking for permission, nodding he lifted up his hips to help remove his spandex. He was some-what pleased at the lack of undergarments looking down at this fully naked partner, we was truly beautiful. The mustached man however was starting to fell self-conscience under his gaze, desperately trying to close his legs a sad attempt to cover himself.

"Shh none of that. I got you it's ok." Gently resting the leg on his shoulder, kissing the inside of him knee. Hands caressed the tone chest, itching to lay his hands on every inch of the body before him. "So beautiful." The wave of affection had embarrassed him, but also turn him on even more.

"Kiss me please." Muscular arms reached out to him desperately, not wanting to disappoint he leaned down to seal their lips together once more. 

All Robbie could hear was the sound of his own heart beat and....purring?

"Am I hearing you right?" He chuckled stroking the man's bicep lovingly.

"I'm happy you jerk." He pouted lightly punching the villain's chest.

"I know Sportadorable, I know." Kissing his jawline, sucking on his neck leaving love bites all across it.

"Hmm, Robbie please. Ah, please." The dirty blonde gasped, grabbing at his undershirt desperation. 

Complying jerked the shirt over his head while the elf went for his belt. Looking at the sex organ making his eyes widen, 'How would something that big fit inside me'. He was trying his best to stay calm but anxiety getting the best of him.

"Sportacus, sweet apple pie? You okay?'  Stepping off the best to properly take off his undergarments.

"Ya, I'm- I'm ok, I just got a little taken back by, um your size" The shy man blushed not taking his eyes of the member. 

"O-oh" Well that comment as innocent as it seemed went straight to Robbie's dick. "Well um, it's okay. I know what I'm doing. I'll Stop the moment you tell me to." 

Climbing back on top of the shy man, kissing him to calm his nerves.

"Now let me show you an amazing time." Lowering himself to kiss his chest, he could hear the rapid heartbeat coming from his lover below him. He began toying with the already tender nipples, pressing one biting the other alternating between biting sucking and pinching.

The elf gasped, face hot from the treatment of his sensitive chest.

"Robbie" He whined looking at the fae, lust sparkled in his eyes.

Instead of answering, lowered himself to the groan area, bypassing his weeping member. Racking his blunt finger nails along the firm thighs, leaving angry red lines in their wake.

"Shh apple pie, just enjoy the ride." He replied throwing both legs over his shoulders, nibbling the thigh once more. 

"Do you have any idea what these thighs do to me? How long I've thought about sliding my cock between them, to feel the soft skin about my dick." Bring a small patch of skin between his teeth, biting sucking forcing moans from the muscular man's mouth fighting the urge to thrust his hips.

"Or maybe having them crush my head as I lick you open, ignoring your little cock all together." Rubbing his hand up his torso, racking over the hardened nipples.

Sportacus' eyes clouded with lust and want. Grabbing the villains hand bringing those fingers to his mouth. Flattening his tongue to cover most of them in saliva, sucking them harshly.

"Hmm, somebody is getting impatient aren't they." Robbie smirked, biting down on the already abused skin.

"Robbie please, please no more teasing" Pulling the Fae down kissing him so harshly, teeth clattered together. "Please make love to me. I've waited so long, don't make me wait anymore." 

Just as eagar as the poor horny elf, quickly grabbed the barely used bottle of lube and a condom.

"Shh you're right, I'm sorry" Kissing his temple, spreading the quivering legs and began to line up his moist fingers to the clenched entrance. "It's going to hurt, like a lot. But it's best that we start slow, so take a deep breath and relax as best you can okay?" Sportacus nodded grabbing the pillow above his head for support.

Robbie jerk his member to distract him from the fingers slowly entering his body. The elf squirmed trying to shift away from the pain, unable to suppress a whimper.

"Are you ok, do you want me to stop?" The taller man worried, attempting to pull his fingers out.

"NO!" He gasped grabbing the hand, stopping it from retreating any farther. "I just need to adjust, I'm fine I promise." Grasping his shoulder to bring the taller man down. "Please I'm ready, continue." Blue eyes met cloudy gray, both full of love and understanding.

Clenching his shoulder tighter, those fingers slid deeper, deeper than he thought possible. It's hurt just as he'd been told, but Robbie's sweet kisses and promises of something better to come made the pain worth it. Thrusting to get a better angle, they brushed against something that sent a jolt of pleasure.

"W-what was that." Burying Robbie's face deeper in his neck, he could feel that smirk against him.

"That Sportacute, is what I've been looking for." Giving a testing jab, Sending shivers up and down his spine. "I'm going to start stretching now, breathe deeply now love."

The stretching was painful but had nothing on the pleasure that shot through his body, panting and sweating at every jab.

"Robbie, Robbie I'm stretched enough. Please" He gasped spreading his legs as wide as he could. "Please give it to me." Withdrawing his fingers, tearing open the aluminum colored packet.

"You sure?" Resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"oh for the love of-, yes sweet pea I'm sure."

Robbie lined himself up, resting on his forearms and look into his loves eyes wanting to see everything. Slowly sliding in, stretching the hero more than he thought he could be stretched. Was he supposed to feel this full, was Robbing longer than what he saw. The elf started to worry it would never end, he was too full, overwhelmed by the pressure heat everything that came at him.

Finally, the slender man's pelvis met his rear end, Sportacus huffed a nervous breath.

"Shh, it ok love. I've got you, breathe for me ok." He cooed softly kissing away the tears that threatened to fall. "How do you feel?"

"Full. Is it suppose to feel this way. It's full and hot, that's normal right?" 

"That's normal love, deep breath now, I'm gonna start moving, if it gets to much tell me." With one finale nod of assurance he started moving, soon groans and panting filled the air.

"Please go faster." That was a good encouragement, he started going at a decent pace though a little slow for Sportacus' style.

The room had filled with creaking from the bed and groaning from the two, holding on to the other for dear life. Sweet love making, this was what Robbie wanted with Sportacus. To see the other at their most vulnerable. He looked at the man that lay before him, eyes clouded mouth slanted, hair falling around him creating a halo of gold. He was the angel, Robbie hoped he'd fine one day, the angel that despite his flaws loved him for them.

He couldn't control himself anymore, he picked up pace aiming for that sweet spot hidden inside Sportacus. The elf yelled his native tongue, making the villain only guess what was said. Despite wanting it to never end, it had to come and it came hard. Both men became frantic in their movements on their impending organism.

"Robbe I love you!" The blonde screamed, spraying their stomaches and Robbie filling the inside of the condom. They stayed like that for as long as they could before it got too uncomfortable for either of them.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

After they washed up the two enjoyed the quiet and the sound of the other breathing. The brunet played with the damp locks of golden hair, while Sportacus played with the thin chest hairs. (Yes, he has chest hair, who knew.) Neither needed to speak, everything that needed to be said was said earlier. That stillness however was short lived.

Brrrrring, brrrriiiiggg, that ringing from the phone on the side table filled the room, ultimately ruining the mood. 

"God damn it, what now." Rolling to retrieve the offending telephone. "Hello." Sportacus couldn't make out what was said, but he assumed it couldn't be good.

"Yes, this is Mr. Rotidam. Yes, she is my niece. Principal Johnson, I assure you Trixie is a very well-behaved child." Oh, Trixie what did you do now. 

"Yes I see, I'll be there as soon as I can. Yes, see you soon. You too." Once the call ended "Bitch"

"Robbie, Language." The villain ignored him, sitting on the edge of the bed looking for his pants.

"What's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around his should, making Robbie look at him.

"Nothing major Sportakook, Trixie's in trouble again but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Do you what me to come with?" He asked already looking for his pants.

"No no, It's fine. Stay here and work on your lecture." Looking at him with a smile, kissing him on the lips one last time before rushing out of the room "I'll fill you in later"

Once he heard the hatch slam closed the man couldn't help himself, he rolled around like a young girl that just got her first kiss. Regaining enough of his composer to grab the phone and dial a number he long ago memorized.

"Hello"

"Glanni! Remember when you begged me to tell you as soon as we hit another milestone. Well you'll never guess what happened." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify after so many years of dating Robbie, Glanni and Sportacus became good friends. And sometimes Sportacus gets too excited about things is adorable boyfriend does that he needs to tell someone. Seems he's taken a page out of Ms.Busybody's book.
> 
>  
> 
> I Hope you all enjoyed it. I plan on write a lot more about my cute boys XD, Can you guess what Trixie did?  
> Anyway I'd love to hear feedback and maybe Idea's for future fics. Just a heads up there will be a wedding one so keep an eye out for that one.

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter will be up later, my sweet boys are so adorable. They're very affectionate to each other because A: they're alone and B: They've been dating for multi years.  
> Comments and critics are welcome. I love to hear your thoughts.  
> Thanks!!


End file.
